From Humn to Bot
by Afroson
Summary: After the incident in Mission City, Nathaniel aka Nightfire changes and he is the only one who can hear and see Primus. As the war continues for the Cybertronians, there may be a new threat to them.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I am redoing this story. I might keep somethings the same, the prologue is definitely the same. Just a bit more added to it.

Prologue

_**937 503 Years Ago On Cybertron **_

Knockout was feeling overwhelmed with all the mechs and femmes that were coming in with injuries. Some were past saving, some refused help and some were too young for all the slag that has been going on. Crystal City was under attack, and right now, Knockout couldn't do anything. Ratchet had left in the early days of the war to join the Autobots since they desperately needed a medic and Red Cross was killed by a Decepticon who went rogue. His mechling was with his best friend and another medic, Starlight, and he prayed to Primus that the two were safe.

Knockout looked at his staff whom were all overwhelmed and scared. Could he risk their lives to save other bots? He sighed, the hard choices of being CMO at Crystal Hospital never prepared him for this. His staff had families and right now, every bot needed to evacuate. He looked around the emergency and spotted his spark-mate coming towards him. At first, Knockout's spark skipped a pulse, thinking that Breakdown was hurt or worse… their sparkling.

"What the Pit are you doing here?" Knockout asked.

"Decepticons are approaching. We need to go."

The hospital shook from a bomb going off which stilled every bot. Knockout looked at the injured, he couldn't let his medics stay. "Go home! Get your families and evacuate!" The medics looked at them. "NOW!" he demanded. His medics scrambled to leave, taking some of the none to serious injured bots with them and the younglings. Knockout hopes his medics follow through of what they had discussed if the city was ever to be attacked was to go to Autobot City.

Knockout and Breakdown ran out of the hospital, heading straight to Starlight's place that wasn't far. They both tried to get a hold of her through the comm link but received static. The Decepticons must be interfering with the communication signals and that meant Starscream and Soundwave were in the area.

The two of them had made it to Starlight's home… well, what was left of it anyways. Knockout looked at it in shock. _Nononononono. _The medic was starting to panic, fearing the worse. Breakdown grabbed a hold of his mate, planting a kiss on his helm.

"Starlight must've gotten out," he said, trying to ease his mate away from a panic attack. "She would have gone to Autobot City or Iacon. Those would be the safest places. We'll got to Autobot City. Prime can help us."

"What _if _she isn't there with him? Or in Iacon?"

"She will be."

-Knockout transition-

Starlight carried Smokescreen as far as she could. She tried so many times to get a hold of Knockout and Breakdown but only received static. With the bombs going off, guns being fired and bots were dropping dead or getting injured and the Decepticons around every corner, it wasn't safe to stay. She was heading in the direction towards Autobot City, she knew Breakdown and Knockout would search for them there. Starlight put Smokescreen down, holding his servo and kept on running.

"Where's creators?" He asked scared. Smokescreen wanted his creators. He wanted to hear his Carrier sing him a lullaby and tell him everything would be okay, he wanted to see his Sire joke with his Carrier.

"They will meet us, sweetspark."

They slowed down a bit, they assumed it was safe to walk since they were out of the city. No matter how exhausted they were, they kept continuing on the direction to Autobots City so they could talk to Optimus to get the army to help look for Breakdown and Knockout. They heard a _whoosh _sound coming from above them, then a mech appeared in front of them with the Decepticon symbol on his chasis. It was Starscream. He quickly snatched up Smokescreen whom was struggling in his grasp and crying.

"Such a noisy little one," he smirked. "Maybe I should take him off your servos." He squeezed his hold on the young mech, making him cry more.

Starlight growled. She promised her friends that she would keep their sparkling safe no matter what, no Decepticon was going to hurt Smokescreen on her watch. She pulled out her gun and shot Starscream on the wing, the mech hissed out in pain, dropping Smokescreen.

Smokescreen moved away from the mech. "Run Smokey!" Starlight yelled at him as Starscream made his way towards her.

Smokescreen got up and moved back a bit, watching his aunt and the Decepticon Seeker fighting with each other. He couldn't just leave her.

"Run, NOW!" Starlight yelled at him again.

In tears, Smokescreen ran. He ran, deciding to find an Autobot to help his aunt. He was a good distance away when he heard a gunshot going off, that gunshot didn't sound like Starlight's gun. Smokescreen choked back a sob, now he was running to save himself.

-Knockout transition-

Knockout and Breakdown passed every bot running with their families, dodging fires, going over dead bots, trying not to get captured or killed. A Seeker known as Thundercracker landed in front of them with a small smirk, making the two bots change their direction only to be faced with Soundwave.

"Well, now I was hoping to get you," a voice came out of nowhere which will make any bot freeze. That voice belonged to Megatron. "I was afraid my medic will get away."

"Your medic? I am not your medic."

"I will reconsider," Megatron stared at Knockout for a moment before loading his canyon and pointed it at Breakdown's helm.

"Find _another _medic."

Megatron smirked. "Since you are denying to be my medic, I guess we'll have to get rid of your sparkling… Smokescreen, is it?"

Knockout and Breakdown felt their sparks tighten at the mention of their mechling. . _Nononono, _Knockout was having another panic attack again.

"N-no you don't," Breakdown spoke.

"Yes we do. Starlight is dead thanks to Starscream." Breakdown was shocked, Knockout bowed his helm to hide the tears that he felt was coming. "Join my ranks and your sparkling will be safe. If you disobey me, you will watch your sparkling die. Understood?"

Knockout nodded, so did Breakdown. Megatron was a mech of his word, and any threats he made, he follows through them. Saying that they would join the Decepticons was to ensure that nothing would happen to their son.

-Knockout transition-

Smokescreen didn't know how long he ran for but he was tired now and was getting hungry. He had figured that Starlight was dead now by that Decepticon and his Creators…well, they must be searching for him or at least, on their way to Autobot City. He had made it to the outer skirts of Autobot City before collapsing on his knees and decided to just lay on the ground, closing his optics.

"Hound, Jazz, come here." He heard a voice near him, making him to open his optics and sat straight up. Smokescreen looked at the mech whom was right beside him. A black and white Praxian with a red chevron with an Autobots symbol on his chasis gave the young mech a small smile.

"What ya got, Prowler?" A Polyhex mech appeared, along with another mech.

"A young one," the Praxian informed the other two. "What's your name?"

"Smokescreen."

"I am Prowl." He pointed at the other two. "They are Jazz and Hound. Do you know who we are?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Autobots." Smokescreen leaped at Prowl, wrapping his arms around the mech's neck. "You gotta find my Creators in Crystal City."

Prowl looked at Jazz and Hound before looking back at the young mech and smiled. He picked up the young one. "We will do what we can."

-Knockout transition-

It had been a week since Smokescreen had came into Autobot City territory where he ran into Jazz, Prowl and Hound. Prime had sent out a group of bots and even joined himself to search Crystal City keeping in mind that Smokescreen had mentioned his Creators and his aunt. Unfortunately, they returned with a few other survivors whom weren't Smokescreen's Creators and Prime had the ugly job of telling Smokescreen that his aunt was dead. Out of every bots in the Autobots, he was instantly attached was to Ratchet and his spark-mate and creation because he used to work with his Carrier.

Prime had helped give Starlight a proper funeral. Ratchet and Mirage took over the responsibility for caring for Smokescreen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Jazzilynn Hall: Yeah, I'm rewriting the story. I kinda got lost with the older version and I figured rewriting it would be better. Though, thanks for reading the old version.

Chapter 1

Ratchet sighed. "I did what I can," he said to Prowl and Jazz. Prowl held his mate's servo, doing his best to comfort him but that can only do so much. Blaster was also there with them, including Bluestreak since he did find Prowl to be a good mentor and also some bot had to check on Smokescreen. "He's still organic with a technic form and anything I do to save one side with destroy the other. The human medics have nothing to help and neither do we."

Jazz squeezed his sparkmate's servo. "What does that mean?"

"He may not make it," Ratchet said. There was no point in beating around the bush, as the humans would say. "I do give him a week."

Jazz and Prowl felt their sparks break, hearing that their son had a good chance of dying any day. Blaster wrapped his arms around his baby brother and Prowl, Bluestreak also joined in the hug.

"What about Smokescreen?" Bluestreak asked, suddenly remembering that Smokescreen had taken a huge liking to Nightfire. It didn't take a genius to know Smokescreen _really _likes him.

"He'll make a recovery," was what Ratchet said. He gave the two Autobots commanders a smile before he left to go check on his other patients.

Bluestreak went to go check on Smokescreen, probably giving him the bad news about Nightfire while Blaster left, deciding that his brother and Jazz needed time alone. Prowl and Jazz went to go see Nightfire to spend as much time as they can with him. Seeing their son laying completely still on the medical berth with wires attaching to him, broke their sparks. He was still organic but some of his protoform was showing due to the injury he had gotten that took all the skin and anything organic on his right arm. Jazz started to cry, whispering to his son that he would be alright while Prowl held everything in and silently praying to Primus to watch over his mechling.

-transition-

Blaster walked through the base to find Lennox and Epps, he came to the conclusion to inform the two organics about Nightfire since they did take care of him. He found the two organics outside; Epps was smoking and Lennox was just leaning on the building.

"How is all of your men?" Blaster asked.

"Just injuries, nothing serious," Lennox answered. "How about the Autobots?"

"Same," Blaster sighed. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing how the two organics were going to react to the news. Every human and Autobots knows how protective Epps and Lennox were for Nightfire… they were basically Prowl and Jazz as organics. "I'm sure you heard about Nightfire."

Epps nodded. "He got hurt."

Blaster slowly nodded, they didn't know the update. "Ratchet has told us that there is nothing he can do for him. Anything he does would hurt the other part of him and kill him instantly." The two organics just remained silent. "He giving him a week."

Lennox still remained silent, Epps took one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out with emotion clearly on his face. If Nightfire died, he was going to take four lives with him. Prowl would just overwork himself, Jazz would become numb and fade away, Lennox would be the same as Prowl and Epps would starve himself. Blaster truly hope that Primus was kind.

-transition-

Nightfire looked around wherever the hell he was. It was completely dark and cold and it felt like he was trapped. He could hear other voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying or where they were coming from.

"Hello?" He tried calling out to them though none answered. "Slag it. Where the hell am I?"

"You are in Purgatory," a random, sudden mech voice answered him. Nightfire turned to see a mech behind him, a Praxian like his Sire with a black, white and blue paint job. "You're hurt badly and that's why you are here."

"I know how I was hurt."

The Praxian nodded. "And so do I. So do they and so does him."

Nightfire got a bit confused. "How? You're dead too? Or are you not real?"

The mech smiled. "I am indeed real and I am dead. I was assassinated before the war." The mech floated closer to Nightfire. "I mean Primus and you're family know how you're in this position, Nightfire." The mech tilted his helm a bit. "You're named after me and your other grandsire."

Nightfire blinked at the realization of who the mech that was in front of him. "Nightlock?"

The mech chuckled. "I do believe you are suppose to call me Grandsire."


End file.
